ocean eyes
by heytrisha
Summary: Mikasa meraih tangan Armin; jari-jari pemuda itu terasa begitu lembut dan rapuh seperti sayap seekor kupu-kupu.


**title**: _ocean eyes_

**genre**: general

**rating**: K+

.

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

**notes**: judul diambil dari album Owl City. ^^

* * *

_._

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ that planet Earth turns slowly_  
_ it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_ because my dreams are bursting at the seams..._

* * *

Armin berlari hingga ke ujung bukit; angin musim semi memainkan helaian rambutnya. Tangannya sedikit berkeringat.

Minggu terakhir di bulan Maret, dan para _trainee_ sedang menikmati jam kosong dari jadwal latihannya. Armin memilih untuk pergi ke bukit yang ada di kompleks pelatihan luas itu—karena disana begitu sepi dan Armin bisa duduk tenang dengan segala pikirannya.

Eren sedang berlatih dengan Jean; Armin berpikir kalau mereka berdua adalah lawan yang seimbang. Mikasa—ia tak menemui gadis itu sejak tadi pagi. Dan Armin juga tak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Di luar dugaan, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu berada di tepi bukit itu.

"Mikasa!" Armin melambaikan tangannya; langkahnya dipercepat sehingga ia merasa tengah menentang angin. Mikasa menoleh, membalas lambaiannya sembari tersenyum.

"Armin."

"Kau sendirian?" Armin, yang napasnya terengah-engah, berhenti dan mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Ternyata tempat ini menyenangkan juga."

Armin tertawa, dan menyetujui ucapan gadis itu.

"Ya, kau benar."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat. Armin duduk perlahan, merasakan rumput yang basah menyentuh pakaiannya. Di sampingnya, Mikasa juga ikut duduk.

"Armin," gadis itu memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Armin menoleh. "Apa itu?"

"Bukan suatu hal yang penting…" Mikasa kelihatan ragu sejenak. "Aku berpikir... tentang apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita sepuluh tahun lagi."

Armin terdiam, mengawasi seekor capung yang hinggap di daun semak _erica _beberapa meter di depan mereka. Lima detik kemudian, capung itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi.

"Kurasa…" Armin menggaruk dagunya perlahan, "itu akan menjadi masa yang indah."

Mikasa tercenung. "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

Armin mengangkat bahu, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak tahu. Intuisiku mengatakan begitu."

Mikasa terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Eren mungkin akan menjadi salah satu prajurit terhebat di masanya nanti," gadis itu berkomentar, matanya bersinar-sinar.

Bau _petrichor_ dari rumput basah menggantung di udara.

"Kau juga, Mikasa," Armin menambahkan.

"Tidak juga," balas gadis itu lembut. "Aku mungkin akan tinggal di rumah, memasak makanan dan membersihkan segala sesuatu…"

"Hu uh?"

"Eren perlu orang untuk mengurusinya di rumah, Armin," Mikasa memberitahu seakan itu adalah suatu fakta terpenting di dunia—mengalahkan fakta tentang kelemahan Titan. "Ia perlu orang yang akan menyambutnya pulang dan menyeduhkannya teh hangat."

Armin tersenyum. "Kaulah orang yang tepat, kalau begitu."

Mikasa terdiam, rona merah menyebar di pipi pucatnya.

Angin musim semi berhembus di sekeliling mereka berdua—menerbangkan daun mapel kering dan serbuk sari _dandelion_. Mikasa menggerakkan tangannya; dan tanpa sengaja, jemarinya bertemu dengan tangan Armin.

Gadis itu mengulum senyum tipis. Tangan milik Armin begitu lembut, kurus—sekaligus rapuh di saat bersamaan, seperti sayap seekor kupu-kupu. Mikasa meraih jari-jari pemuda itu, menautkannya dengan jemari miliknya yang kuat; seperti tanduk seekor rusa betina.

Armin terkejut sejenak, iris birunya menatap Mikasa. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku berpikir tentang laut," pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Suatu saat—tidak, sepuluh tahun lagi," Armin menatap langit, sorot matanya bersinar-sinar, "kita akan kesana, Mikasa."

Mikasa menahan napas, dan tersenyum tipis. Impian sahabatnya itu begitu nyata—persis seperti sebilah panah yang dilepaskan; tajam melesat sekalipun angin menerjangnya.

"Tentu saja, Armin."

"Aku akan membawa kalian berdua," Armin berjanji, sorot matanya begitu yakin. "Aku berjanji."

Mikasa mengangguk, dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu dengan sayang; helaian pirang halus bergesekkan dengan jemarinya dan—_itu terasa begitu menyenangkan_.

"Kalau begitu," Mikasa menurunkan tangannya, menatap mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Armin."

Armin menoleh—memandangi mata hitam gadis itu, dan menemukan sorot kesungguhan disana. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Bau _petrichor_ yang manis menggantung di udara; langit terlihat begitu biru seperti cat pastel yang dioleskan ke kanvas.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa," katanya riang. "Kau tentunya juga tak sabar ingin segera melihat laut, kan?" tanyanya bersemangat; iris biru itu berkilat-kilat seperti kembang api yang menyala di langit bulan Desember.

"Tidak juga," Mikasa menggenggam tangan Armin; jari-jari pemuda itut terasa begitu hangat. "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, Armin."

"Eh?!" pemuda itu menahan napas, terkejut. "Dimana, Mikasa?"

Mikasa menatap mata Armin lekat-lekat. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyibakkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian mata itu. Iris birunya tampak begitu, begitu dalam—persis seperti samudra yang berkilauan dengan sinar matahari yang terpantul di atasnya.

Mikasa tersenyum; jemarinya menggenggam tangan Armin erat.

* * *

.

.

[_"—aku sudah melihatnya di bola matamu, Armin."_]

* * *

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

_**#np**_: Owl City - Fireflies

(_jakarta, 11/06/2014_)


End file.
